1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of automobile accessories and automobile lighting fixtures. More specifically the present invention relates to an aftermarket lighting fixture mountable on virtually any metal or glass surface of an automobile or other vehicle without boring fastener holes into the vehicle. The lighting fixture preferably is configured as an opera light and is preferably mounted on the upright rear window frame segment of an automobile front door so that the lighting fixture overlaps but is not connected to the upright forward window frame segment of the adjacent rear door. This overlapping mounting creates the illusion that the fixture is a stock opera light of the type found on many luxury cars, in which the fixture is mounted during vehicle manufacture to a door post and fits within adjacent cut-out regions in the front and rear door window frames.
The fixture includes a base panel having non-invasive attachment means on its rear surface and strap engaging means, and a laterally extending wire cover strap securable to the strap engaging means and having non-invasive attachment means on its rear surface. The wire cover strap covers wires extending from the fixture into the vehicle, the wires ultimately connecting to a vehicle wiring harness. A light source is secured to or sandwiched against the base panel front surface, and a transparent or translucent lens panel extends over the front of the light source and is secured such as with a suitable weather resistant adhesive to the base panel. A lens frame is secured with the weather resistant adhesive over the lens panel and covers the perimeter of the lens panel, and is connected to the lens panel with the adhesive. The base panel and lens panel are both preferably shaped as elongate rectangles and are mounted with double sided tape to and substantially vertically and parallel with the upright front door window frame segment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been various lighting fixtures for illuminating an automobile for style and safety. For example, opera lights which mount on the door post are known.
One such lighting fixture is that of the present applicant as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,468, issued on Jun. 18, 1996 to Stanton, which discloses an opera light kit and installation method for an automobile. The opera light was screwed to holes bored into an automobile door post and the light was mounted in a door flange cut out through the vehicle side door frames. Electrical current was delivered to the light source through a special screw passing from the opera light into the vehicle. A disadvantage of this prior version of the present opera light is that the vehicle mounting surface was permanently altered by the drilling of mounting holes for screws.
Pezzopane, U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,500, issued on Jan. 16, 1962, reveals a lamp assembly mounted in automobile fenders above the wheels. A hole is made in the fender which receives, a cylindrical bulb retaining chamber having a removably outer lens. The light is intended to facilitate changing tires at night, and for gauging distance to adjacent vehicles during driving and parking. A problem with Pezzopane is that the lights are aesthetically unappealing, resembling airplane running lights or illuminated ship port holes.
Shipman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,871, issued on Oct. 6, 1970, discloses a combination running light-reflector for mounting on a motor vehicle, such as on a fender. Shipman includes a lens shaped to allegedly provide efficient light reflection through which both reflective ambient light and light emitted from a bulb are projected. A problem with Shipman is that no provision is made for securing the light adjacent to a door post to function as an opera light.
Vu, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,878, issued on Aug. 8, 1989, reveals a back-up side fender light. The light includes a bulb wired within a housing removably mounted within an automobile front fender. The lamp is wired to activate when the vehicle gear shift lever is placed in the reverse position. A problem with Vu, et al., if used as an opera light, is that no method, structure or circuitry for mounting adjacent to a door post is provided.
Kao, U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,065, issued on Aug. 28, 1990, discloses a brake light device for mounting on a truck fender. The purpose of this Kao device is to position a brake light lower than the truck trailer so that it is at the level of an automobile driver and more easily seen. Kao may be suited for its purpose, but provides no needed structure, circuitry or attachment procedure for use as an opera light. If the Kao circuitry were used, the opera light would only come on when the brakes are applied. Another problem with Kao is that it is needlessly complex and expensive.
Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,352, issued on Jun. 18, 1991, reveals lighted grab handles for trucks. A vertically extending gripping portion has means for attachment to a motor vehicle, and a lamp means at one or both ends. The lamps are electrically connected to the vehicle running lamp circuitry. A problem with Brown is that it would make a luxury car look like a utility vehicle if such a handle were projecting from or adjacent to a door post, and the handle may block closing of the doors as well.
Nishihashi, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,253, issued on Aug. 6, 1991, discloses a vehicle lamp having a series of individual light sources within an elongate casing. Nishihashi is too bulky, complex and expensive for use as an opera light, and does not teach installation on or adjacent to a door post nor for avoidance of door flanges interference.
Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,340, issued on Dec. 10, 1991, teaches a signal lamp visible to a vehicle driver. This lamp apparatus is mounted either on top of the hood above the headlights or on the rear side portions of the rear fenders. Jones, like Nishihashi, fails to disclose means for installation on or adjacent to a door post nor for avoidance of door flange interference.
Eidelman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,164, issued on Oct. 19, 1993, reveals safety light markers for the sides and roof of a motor vehicle. Eidelman includes elongated light sources connected to the vehicle signalling and electrical circuit, to provide braking, parking, emergency flasher and turn indications conspicuously visible from the sides of the vehicle. The teachings of Eidelman present the problems of Nishihashi if applied to an opera light assembly.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an aftermarket lighting fixture having non-invasive attachment means for securing the fixture to an outside surface of an automobile or other vehicle without creating fastener holes in the vehicle, the outside surface being virtually any metal or glass surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a lighting fixture for which the non-invasive attachment means can mount the fixture permanently to the vehicle and yet permit removal of the fixture without damage to the vehicle surface to which it is mounted, and preferably takes the form of double sided tape.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a lighting fixture which is suitable for creating the visual impression of a factory installed opera light centered over both the front and rear door window frames which permits opening of the front and rear doors without dislodging the fixture.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a lighting fixture which increases vehicle visibility from the side so that the driver of a vehicle in an adjacent lane can better see the fixture equipped vehicle when it is in a blind spot, and which optionally flashes with turn signal lights on that side of the equipped vehicle to alert drivers in adjacent lanes that a lane change is intended.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a lighting fixture which includes a wire cover strap projecting laterally from the fixture to protect light source power wires extending from the fixture into the vehicle to a vehicle wiring harness, where the wire cover strap prevents the fixture from being entirely dislodged from the vehicle by attachment means failure, by attempted theft, or otherwise, and protects the wires from sun and abrasion damage and aesthetically covers the wires.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a lighting fixture which is easily installed, is simple in design and which is inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention accomplishes the above-stated objectives, as well as others, as may be determined by a fair reading and interpretation of the entire specification.
A vehicle lighting fixture is provided for securing to a vehicle, the lighting fixture including a base panel having a base panel front surface and a base panel rear surface and having a non-invasive attachment mechanism on the base panel rear surface, and having a strap engaging mechanism; a laterally extending wire cover strap securable to the strap engaging mechanism and having a cover strap rear surface and having non-invasive attachment mechanism on the cover strap rear surface; a light source secured against the base panel front surface; a lens panel extending over the front of the light source and secured to the base panel front surface; and a lens frame secured over the lens panel and covering the perimeter of the lens panel, and connected to the lens panel by a lens frame connector mechanism.
Where the vehicle has a front side door having a front door window frame with a front door window frame rear upright segment and the vehicle has an adjacent rear side door with a rear door window frame with a rear door window frame front upright segment adjacent to the front door window frame rear upright segment; the lighting fixture preferably is mounted on the front door window frame rear upright segment so that the lighting fixture overlaps but is not connected to the rear door window frame. The base panel and the lens panel preferably are both rectangular and have longitudinal axes and are mounted so that the longitudinal axes are substantially vertical and substantially parallel with the upright front door window frame segment to which the base panel is mounted. The lens frame preferably has an outer edge and an inner edge and the outer edge of the lens frame preferably substantially matches the shape and size of the base panel and the inner edge of the lens frame preferably is shaped to reveal a selected portion of the lens panel. The non-invasive attachment mechanism for the base panel and for the wire cover strap both preferably include double sided tape having a weather resistant adhesive. The double sided tape preferably includes an adhesive shielding cover strip for pealing off the double sided tape for exposure of tape adhesive for attachment of the fixture to a vehicle surface. The non-invasive attachment mechanism preferably includes two mating patches of hook and loop fastener material each patch having a patch rear surface, the patch rear surface of one patch being affixed to the base panel rear surface with a patch affixing mechanism and the patch rear surface of the other patch being affixed to the door window frame with the patch affixing mechanism. The strap engaging mechanism preferably includes a strap slot in the base plate; and a T-shaped end of the wire cover strap sized to fit engagingly into the strap slot by rotating the T-shaped end to pass through the strap slot, and to engage the strap slot by then rotating the T-shaped end perpendicular to the slot so that the top of the T-shape are behind the edges of the strap slot and abut the rear surface of the base plate. The light source preferably includes an electroluminescent strip. The light source preferably includes at least one incandescent lamp and socket. The lens frame preferably is at least partially covered with reflective material to enhance vehicle visibility from the side of a vehicle to a driver in an adjacent lane.
A vehicle is provided including an electrical system and vehicle lights powered by the electrical system and connected to the electrical system by a vehicle wiring harness, the vehicle having a front side door having a front door window frame with a front door window frame rear upright segment and the vehicle has an adjacent rear side door with a rear door window frame with a rear door window frame front upright segment adjacent to the front door window frame rear upright segment; and a lighting fixture including a base panel having a base panel front surface and a base panel rear surface and having a non-invasive attachment mechanism on the base panel rear surface; a light source secured against the base panel front surface; and a lens panel extending over the front of the light source and secured to the base panel front surface, the lighting fixture being mounted on the front door window frame rear upright segment so that the lighting fixture overlaps but is not connected to the rear door window frame.